Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~
Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ (スカイプリキュア〜Rainbow Star〜 Sukai Purikyua 〜 Reinbōsutā 〜) is one of FairySina's fan Series and a sequel to Sky Pretty Cure. In this season, two new Cures join the Team. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in ~Rainbow Star~ Story Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Stars~ Episodes The story happens some months after the end of Sky Pretty Cure. The evil Princess Break created a new evil force who attacked earth and other worlds. Now Pretty Cure has to fight against this new force and also get help by two new Warroirs. Characters Cures Akahane Ruby (赤羽ルビー Akahane Rubī) Voiced by: Mari Yamada Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twinsister Robin, at her partent's restaurant. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. Kiishi Topaz (黄石トパーズ Kiishi Topāzu) Voiced by: Hitomi Terakado Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Topaz is one of the best students in school and very popular. She is always seen with her friends or is seen at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) and she controls the power of lightning. Mikanki Amber (蜜柑木アンバー Mikanki Anbā) Voiced by: Asumi Nakata Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber grew up, in a wealthy family. But since she is 10 years, she lifes together with her aunt, because her parents are always busy and visit different cities and countries. Amber likes both, playing piano and playing video games. But most of time, she spends time with her best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) and controls the power of light. Midorikusa Emerald (緑草エメラルド Midorikusa Emerarudo) Voiced by: Akemi Okamura Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) and she controls the wind. Aomizu Sapphire (青水サファイア Aomizu Safaia) Voiced by: Otsubo Yuka Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She likes to hang out with her best friends or playing instruments espacially guitar. Sapphire also likes singing. But she is not really great at studing. In this case, she needs the help of her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) and controls the power of water and snow. Shirosora Diamond (白空ダイヤモンド Shirosora Daiyamondo) Voiced by: Murakawa Rie Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She is best friend with Emerald and Sapphire. Diamond isn't really good in sports but in studies. She also likes to draw landscapes and persons. Although, her family is very rich, she acts more like a normal 15 year old girl. Her alter ego is Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) and she conrols the power of time. Koshokukoi Rubellit (紅色恋ルベライト Kōshokukoi Ruberaito) Voiced by: Sakura Ayane Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. And some of her new classmates like to hang out with her. Rubellit is more of a quiet girl and likes to spend time with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) and she controls the power of love. Murasakiiro Amethyst (紫色アメジスト Murasakiiro Amejisuto) Voiced by: Uchida Maaya Amethyst is a student from Tsubasa Public Middle School. She often visits the Akahane Family Restaurant which is owned by Ruby's parents. She has a very friendly nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. Some of her classmates discripes her as "totally cool". Her alter ego is Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) and controls the power of dreams. Mascots Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner. She originally comes from the Skyriver. Scarlet's personality is similar to Ruby's. She ends her sentences always with "~aka" Yellow (イェロー I~erō) Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is Topaz' mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarin's younger sister. She came with Scarlet and Mandarin to earth. She ends her sentences always with "~kiiro". Mandarin (マンダリン Mandarin) Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarin is Amber's mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarin's older sister and takes much care of her sisters and of Amber. She ends her sentences always with "~daidai". Green (グリーン Gurīn) Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is Emerald's mascot and transform partner. He is the oldest of all mascots and appears as very cold but is actually very sensible. He always ends his sentences with "~midori". Blue (ブルー Burū) Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is Sapphire's mascot and transform partner. He is White's younger brother and known as a crybaby. He always ends his sentences with "~aoi". White (ホワイト Howaito) Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is Diamond's mascot and transform partner. She is Blue's older sister and the last mascot, which appears in the season. She always ends her sentences with "~shiori" Pink (ピンク Pinku) Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is Rubellit's mascot and transform partner. Like the other mascots, Pink comes from the Skyriver. She always ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Purple (パープル Pāpuru) Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is the last fairy who was able to use the rainbow bridge. She is Amethyst's mascot and transform partner. She always ends his sentences with "~sumire". Feather (フェザー Fezā) Voiced by: Watanabe Kumiko Feather is a creature from the Cloud Castle. She arrives at Earth in Episode 20. She always ends her sentences with "~hane". Villains Black Diamond (ブラックダイヤモンド Burakkudaiyamondo) Black Diamond is the main villian of this season. She was created by Princess Break, after her "family" got defeated by Pretty Cure. Ruriri (瑠璃り Ruriri) Ruriri is one of the villains of this season. Because of her cute name, she appears like a young, cute girl but is actually as evil as Princess Break. Cure Shyama (キュアシャイアマー Kyua Shaiamā) A evil Cure created by Princess Break. Her basic color is black and she controls the power of darkness. She prefers to be called "Charoite" (チャロアイト Charoaito). Princess Break (プリンセスブレーキ Purinsesuburēki) Princess Break was one of the villains from the prequel, and is now the actual main villain. After her "family" got defeated by Pretty Cure, she created the Black Diamond, Onyx and other new villains. Kurokongo Yumi (黒金剛由美 Kurokongō Yumi)/'Onyx' (オニキス Onikisu) Yumi was one of Amethyst's classmates but her body got controlled by Black Diamond, as seen in the first episode. As Onyx, her eye and hair color change and her heart becomes dark. Jewelrayu (ジュエルラユ Juerurayu) Jewelrayu are the monsters created by Black Diamond and the others. Other Characters Low (ロー Rō)/'Kuraisoba Heiko' (暗い側ハイコ Kuraisoba Haiko) Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Akahane Robin (赤羽ロビン Akahane Robin) Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Akahane Ayane (赤羽綾音 Akahane Ayane) Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Kiishi Mitsuko (黄石光子 Kiishi Mitsuko) Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kiishi Kouki (黄石光希 Kiishi Kouki) Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Mikanki Haru (蜜柑木陽 Mikanki Haru) Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Midorikusa Tsubaki (緑草椿 Midorikusa Tsubaki) Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Aomizu Yuki (青水雪 Aomizu Yuki) Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. Shirosora Kumiko (白空久美子 Shirosora Kumiko) Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Koshokukoi Rei (紅色恋麗 Kōshokukoi Rei) Rubellit's older sister. Murasakiiro Ayumu (紫色歩夢 Murasakiiro Ayumu) Amethyst's father. Locations *'Skyriver' (空川 Soragawa) - the mascot's homeland, which has been attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe in the prequel. *'Feather-Castletown' (羽城町 Hajō machi) - the girls' hometown. *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' (虹色私立中学 Nijiiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Ruby, Topaz, Amber and Rubellit attend. *'Shiro Private Middle School' (白私立中学 Shiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. *'Tsubasa Public Middle School' (翼公共中学校 Tsubasa Kōkyō chūgakkō) - Amethyst's school. *'Dark Jewel Hideout' (暗い宝石隠れ家 Kurai hōseki Kakurega) *'Cloud Castle'(雲城 Kumoshiro) - Feather's homeplace Items Warm-Color Commune (暖色コミューン Danshoku Komyūn) - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over Cold-Color Commune (寒色コミューン Kanshoku Komyūn) - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over Rainbow Pact (レインボーパクト Reinbōpakuto) - the item, in which the Cures collected the Rainbow Tears. And Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. Their transformation speech is Double Rainbow Painting Heaven Crystals (天国の結晶 Tengoku no kesshō) - Cure Crimson's, Cure Saffron's, Cure Sienna's, Cure Cyan's, Cure Azure's and Cure Whitney's weapon. Color Palette (カラーパレット Karāparetto) - the girls' main weapon. Movies Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Niji no hōseki no densetsu (スカイプリキュア〜Rainbow Star〜虹の宝石の伝説; Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbwo Star~: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels.) Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Merchandise. Tivia *This is the first sequel in which a Pretty Cure duo joins the team. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' is the first Pretty Cure season which has a normal girl controlled by the villains and became evil. *''Princess Break'' and Low are the only two villains who have an appearance in both seasons. Although Low changed to the good side. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' has the most number of Cures in FairySina's Pretty Cure Series; total eight Cures. Gallery SkyRainbowStar_Logo.png|The season's logo Rainbow_Star_Pretty_Cure.png|All Cures References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sequels Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's second Generation